Estimation 9 months
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: Warning; sad story! Bella's struck with a life-threatining illness, and her estimation of life is nine months. How will she spend it? And how will her three new friends and her family react? Read to find out! Sucky summary, i know, but it's good, so R&R!


**This is my first sad story, and so i will need a lot of suggestions and support! FYI; Reviews count as support! *winks* LOL! Please enjoy!**

BPOV

"Emmett! Wakeup, wake up!" I bounced on his bed. He didn't move, so I was going to have to threaten my bulky, stubborn, brother.

"Fine. I'll just toss out your breakfast." I suggested as I climbed off his bed, and he shot up. I laughed.

I swear that his body was controlled more by his stomach than his brain.

He got up quickly and put on jeans and a shirt. Alice was going to kill him if she saw it wasn't matching. Hell, I was going to be killed along with him. My pixie sister was the scariest thing you'll ever come across.

"Oh my God! What the hell, Bella? Emmett?" Speak of the devil. A very pissed pixie marched by our side, and she glared at us, her brown eyes were scorching. Her black, spiky hair was ready, and she was wearing a blue t-shirt that fit her snuggly, and a short skirt that flaunted her legs. How we were sisters, I would never know. She was beautiful, and I was absolutely ordinary.

She was standing with her fists clenched and by her sides; she looked up at us through narrowed eyes.

Shit.

"Emmett, change!" She snapped and Emmett took off to the bathroom and put on some different clothes. That guy was probably twice her size, and she scared the shit out of him. I was smirking.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Wipe that smirk off your face!" I frowned immediately. Don't mess with Alice and her fashion, or who knows where you'll wake up. "You're coming with me. Now! You have to look presentable for the first day of school! We are finally in a different state, and you look all… Bella-y." She seemed proud of her choosing of words, making me flush as she dragged me to her bathroom.

We had just moved here a week ago, but we knew this house like the back of our hands. I loved this house, and Renee visited very often. Right now, no one lived with us; it was just us three. And I loved it!

I missed my dad, he had died of cancer when I was ten, but my brother and sister, and I comforted each other after the long wait in the hospital. Seven weeks of agony, and then his body finally gave up, and his heart beat no longer thumped. A tear filled my eyes, but I wiped it away.

My mother had been a mess; she had started to drink obsessively until she met Phil. He calmed her down and captured her broken heart.

I had hated the man for taking my mother away from Charlie, but he loved my mother, and he stopped her nasty habits, and so I was not going to make a fuss.

"Bella?" Alice whispered gently. I was red, and my eyes were stinging, but they were also blank. She had managed to sit me down and change me without me noticing. It must've scared her that I didn't throw a fit about it.

"Yeah?' My voice was husky and scratchy. I cleared my throat.

"He's in a better place." She whispered, knowing what I was thinking. I smiled weakly and she kissed my cheek. She may be a pain in the ass, but she was really the best sister anyone could ask for. Who ever gets her heart better treat her nice, or I'd kick their ass, and I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind helping.

"Yeah. I know, Alice." I whispered with a real smile this time. Thinking about Alice's future made me smile. She suddenly groaned.

"What?" I asked and stood up out of my chair, not bothering to examine myself,

"It's gonna rain today." She frowned. I raised an eyebrow. It was supposed to be sunny today, but Alice had this weird thing about seeing stuff about the future and all that. Quite frankly, it was freaky.

"Are you sure, Ali?" I asked, as she looked me up and down.

"I'm sure." She studied my outfit and then smiled. "Great. Exactly right for today."

"What's today?' I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She answered mischievously. "Let's go!"

I was then grabbed by her hand with my own and she dragged me down the stairs, and I fell on the last one. Emmett was already down there, laughing as he saw my plummet.

"Nice one, Bells." He chortled and I got up, blushing.

"Shut up, Emmett." I murmured. Alice giggled and threw me my backpack. I caught it. Emmett was still chuckling as he opened the door for us and we walked towards his Jeep.

A pain in my stomach made me freeze in my tracks, and the backpack slipped through my fingers. I was focusing on breathing suddenly, as gut wrenching pains shot through me. Not again.

Gray spots rolled across my vision and I felt my knees wobble. Tears started to slide down my cheeks as I felt I was being stabbed in the stomach. This cannot happen again.

There were muffled worries as my heart pounded loudly in my ears and sweat started damp my palms. I fell, but a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Bells? Bells? Are you okay?" Emmett shook me too roughly. I wiped my face free of tears and the pain had vanished just as quickly as it had come. I put a weak grin on my face.

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy." I tried to assure them, and then I saw Alice. She was standing with her hand over her heart, on the verge of tears. Her pale face even paler than usual, her brown eyes filled with worry. I stood up.

"I'm fine, Alice-"

"Is this the same pain you felt a while ago? Is it coming back?" Alice snapped out of shock and growled at me, demanding to know what's going on. She glided over to me and stood in my face.

Well, actually the pain had never gone away. I just managed to work around it. But right now Alice was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I don't know. I've felt it before-"

"We should take her to the hospital." Alice looked over to my huge brother, talking as if I weren't there.

"I'm fine-"

"I think you're right." Emmett said, seriously. Holy shit. You know there's something wrong if Emmett is serious. They continued to chatter until I blew.

"I said I'm fine!" I was red with anger now; they shouldn't worry about me. We had to get to school. And they were both staring at me in shock, their mouths gaped open. "We've gotta get to school." I mumbled and started to get in the car before Alice blocked the door and Emmett grabbed me from behind. I stared numbly at them.

"No, Bella, what if this is se-"

"I said let's go!' I barked at Alice. She frowned, I knew I had hurt her, but I was fine, and I didn't want her to worry. Alice liked to take things to the extreme at times. I sighed; guilt already took me over as I saw her hurt-puppy look. "Alice- I'm fine. Really, there's no worry. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Yeah. It's all right. I over reacted." She whispered and I hugged the shaken up pixie.

"How girls solve problems that fast, I'll never know." Emmett mumbled loudly, the only volume he really knew. Alice and I laughed, all problems aside, and we sat in our seats and Emmett drove us to school.

"Ready?" I asked the jumping pixie next to me. She looked at me doubted. "Right. You're always ready."

She smiled and grabbed my hand, and we slung our backpacks over our shoulders and she dragged me to the office, where we received a slip to get signed and our schedules.

The secretary looked slightly worried by my brother's side, but we ignored her and walked off to our first period classes, all which were separate from each other.

I sat next to a boy with honey hair that flew messily, but looked fit for him. He had blue eyes and turned to look at me.

He smiled slightly. "Hi. I'm Jasper."

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, trust me, i know how much people hate them! LOL! I hope you enjoyed my story! Please review and read my other stories! Thanks, again! Love you all! ~~~~Ilianna~~~~~**


End file.
